


All Hallow's Eve

by TheRisingPhoenix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gore, Halloween, Highschool AU, Killings, M/M, Pre-Larry, Pumpkins, Trick or Treating, little kid Harry, little kid Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingPhoenix/pseuds/TheRisingPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 years ago, an 8 year old boy stabbed his sister to death on Halloween night. Basically a Ziall fic based on the movie "Halloween".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

HaddonField, Illinois

October 31, 1997 

 

"Michael?" Judith choked out, her eyes filling with tears as the wetness of blood soaked the right side of her night shirt. The teenager laid her now shaking arm on top of the stab wound as if checking if this was really happening. Slowly she got up from her bed, in shock from the event that had just occurred. 

 

Judith didn't get far down the hallway, her wound made it impossible to run without screaming out in pain, but she found herself crawling desperately trying to get away from her eight year old brother. 

 

Before she could get any further another stab came plunging through her back, pain shot throughout the girl's nervous system, invoking a pained scream from her now bloody throat. Another piercing blow came, this time crunching past her spine causing Judith to choke, spitting out blood on the wooden floor. "Somebody help me... Please... Michael.. Please.." A pool of blood was practically drowning her body, as she turned onto her side, she saw the silhouette of her brother in a clown costume, the ruffles and fabric covered with blood. 

 

With on last breath she collapsed, dead.


	2. October 30th 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall is basically the "Laurie Strode" character. I've also written some original parts to accommodate the storyline better. For the most part, this will follow the events of the movie "Halloween". 
> 
> I do not own one direction or the Halloween franchise.

17 Years Later

 

Niall huffed as he pushed the Marimba up the slight hill as his fellow front ensemble members followed behind. The band had just finished rehearsing their field show and they were now heading back to the band-room, the front ensemble was speed walking since the marching band was already coming off the football field. Sweat accumulated on the blue eyed boy's upper brow, causing him to wipe it off with the back of his hand. 

 

"So do you think we'll do good at the competition next Saturday?" Sandra asked while pushing the xylophone through the door. 

 

Sandra was Niall's second in command for the front ensemble. He liked that they got along well, the girl was also good at getting the freshmen to listen to her. She wasn't shy to use her bitch voice. 

 

"I'm sure we'll do good as long as the band cleans up the company front at the end." He replied while entering the band-room. 

 

Sandra nodded while putting the cover on her xylo, "yeah, that part is a little mucky." She crinkled her nose. "So.. I saw you and Zayn getting all cozy yesterday after school? Are you two going out?" 

The blonde boy shifted his head, he shouldn't be surprised, rumors were bound to spring up. "We were just talking." Niall laughed it off grabbing his backpack. 

 

"Right.. So whens the honeymoon?." She smirked. 

 

Niall rolled his eyes, "Don't worry I'll make sure to send you a invite to the wedding." He said teasingly while tousling his hair. 

 

"Yes I want to be the official brides maid. What color should I wear to accommodate your dress." 

 

The bell rang out signaling the end of class and the beginning of their Lunch break. "Haha as if, Andy would kill me if he wasn't my first choice, bye Sandra." He said smiling while heading out towards the snack bar. 

 

Niall ended up being asked the same thing during lunch by his friends, apparently him and Zayn were caught 'kissing'. Clearly spreading gossip at this school was more important that life itself. Shame. 

 

"A little birdie told me you and Zayn got pretty comfortable yesterday after school, is this true?" Andy questioned. 

 

Everyone at the table looked at Niall. "We were just talking.." He flushed, looking down. He took a sip out of his water bottle wondering if Zayn had told anyone anything.

 

"Omg are you two having a fling??!" Andy prodded even further making some people in the surrounding tables peek at them. 

 

"No... Well um.." The blonde squirmed nervously in his seat. Niall might as well tell them the truth, there going to find out either way. "He kind of asked me out yesterday.." 

 

"What??!!" 

 

"Omg quiet down, your being melodramatic.." Landon played with his phone. 

 

Andy sat back down in his seat, "whatever." He paused, "to be honest it's not all that shocking, you and Zayn have been dancing around each other since freshmen year. It's cute." 

 

Landon put down his phone. "I heard he has a big dick." 

 

Niall stiffened, his cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

 

"Your such a slut Landon." Andy snickered while he brushed his dark skater fringe to the side. 

 

Landon leaned on his elbows as he blinked his green eyes, "Well I ain't denying I am, but I was just merely saying what I heard." 

 

"So.. " 

 

"Oh my god!!!" Landon cut Andy off, "Zayn's walking over here!" 

 

Niall eyebrows furrowed as he turned to look.

 

"No don't look, pretend we're talking. Hurry!" Andy whispered before putting on a clearly exaggerated smile. 

 

"Here he comes.." 

 

"Shut up Landon." 

 

A few seconds later.

 

"Hi Zayn." Andy and Landon accidentally said at the same time. 

 

Niall prayed that the ground would swallow him up. 

 

"Hey guys." Zayn smiled looking over at the familiar blonde quiff. 

 

Niall shot a look at Landon and Andy before turning around, "Hi Zayn." The blonde smiled shyly. Gosh the tanned boy looked so beautiful, his hazel eyes were gleaming in the sunlight, actually his skin seemed like it was glowing as well. 

 

The raven haired boy gave him a toothy smile, showing his white teeth, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec." 

 

"Oh.. Okay." Niall grabbed his backpack ignoring the knowing stares from his two friends as he got up. 

 

They walked to one of the trees a few feet away, the light October breeze was comforting as it fluttered the orange and red leaves in the branches above. 

 

"Everyone's staring..." Niall peeked at the tables, the students had no shame at being nosy. 

 

Zayn chuckled, "Dont worry, I don't care what they think." He leaned onto the tree trunk, his dark eyelashes curling slightly more as he smiled. "So um..." 

 

"Yes." Niall blurted out. He couldn't keep it in any longer, the blonde's been waiting for this day since freshmen year. 

 

"yes.." The tanned boy softly repeated out loud. Then his face lit up a few seconds afterwards. 

 

////-////-////-////

 

What people didn't know was that Zayn and Niall began officially 'talking' during the summer. You see the blonde had band camp and the raven haired boy had football practice, both which were held at school during the early evenings. So they bumped each other countless of times, each encounter more longer as their shyness to talk to each other died down. Which was ridiculous really because Zayn always seemed so confident in himself. 

 

There was an immediate connection when they met each other in Health class that semester freshmen year. Neither really took it to the next level though, so for almost 3 years they just exchanged hellos and small talk. Unbelievable actually. 

 

"So the whole school is buzzing about Zayn and you." Andy blurted out to the blonde as they walked out the front doors of the main building. 

 

Landon rolled his eyes, " The girls in my class were totally talking about it too." He paused while he stuck a piece if gum in his mouth, then continued, "Apparently their a bit jealous, but they agreed that Niall and Zayn make a cute couple." 

 

"Oh my gosh." Niall blushed, not really understanding why everyone was making a thing out of this. 

 

"Personally I think the girls are just mad that you get ownership of Zayn's dick." Landon ran a hand through his hair, as if that was casually said. 

 

Andy slugged the boy's shoulder, "Landon stop talking about Zayn's dick, the last thing I want is to think about that every time I see him. Do you know how uncomfortable that would be?" 

 

"Oh please. So anyways... Tomorrows Halloween, what are we doing?" Landon blew a bubble with his gum. 

 

"I've got to babysit Louis Tomlinson, ya know that sassy kid I told you about. So there goes my whole night practically." Niall looked down a bit bummed out. 

 

"Paul kinda wanted to do something, but I'm still grounded so... " Andy paused as he leaned down to pick up a rusty penny from the cracked concrete, "I'll think of something though. Look, a lucky penny!" He grinned. 

 

"You cunts. What am I supposed to do?" Landon whined as he paused for a few seconds processing his options before going to catch up to Andy and Niall, stomping very melodramatically. 

 

Andy smirked, "oh please, you know what you'll be doing." He then scrunched up his face moaning in a fake orgasmic face, "uhh! Oh Yeah!! Uhh!! Fuck me harder Isaac!!" 

 

"Omg shut up!" 

 

"You know it's true." Andy smiled as he waved to Jake from his history class. 

 

Niall snorted, " you two are horrible." He smiled, it was impossible to be bored when he was with them. 

 

"Awe you love us though." Landon cooed putting an arm around Andy. 

 

As they crossed the street a police car pulled up towards the curb on the other side, the window lowered down to reveal Liam, Andy's older brother. 

 

Liam was only a few years older than them, the brunette was sort of a big brother to Niall also. When the blonde had broken his leg at Andy's house when they were kids, Liam had been the one to carry him inside doing his best to calm to crying little boy down. 

 

Niall admits to developing a little boy crush on the brunette during high school, the blonde was a freshmen when Liam was senior. It never went anywhere because the puppy eyed boy was straight, but that was okay, Niall wouldn't have wanted to ruin their friendship. Liam was now a deputy for Haddonfield police force, a very handsome one too. 

 

"Hey guys." Liam waved to the blonde and Landon, before turning to Andy. "Here, mom wanted me to drop these off since she and I are working late tonight. No parties.. And.. NO GUYS. Except for Niall and Landon. Alright." He said in that authoritative big brother voice as he handed his little brother the house keys. 

 

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Andy rolled his eyes taking them. 

 

"Alright." Liam gazed at Niall, "Make sure he listens, please Ni." 

 

That nickname still made his stomach feel fuzzy, but only because Liam was the only one to call him that. "I will." He smiled. 

 

"Thanks." Liam nodded as he put on his sun glasses and drove off. 

 

-////-////-////-////

 

"So how'd practice go?" Niall asked over the phone as he laid in bed, snuggling up in the blankets. 

 

"It went okay, we ran through our plays and what not. Paul seemed a bit moody though. Is everything fine between him and Andy?" Zayn responded. 

 

Niall smiled, "he's probably sexually frustrated.." 

 

Zayn started to laugh, "what? Why?" 

 

"Andy's been grounded so... Him and Paul haven't had alone time in awhile..but that's just my theory." The blonde rolled around onto his side, putting his cellphone beside him. 

 

"Hmm your probably right..." The tanned boy agreed. "So.. Um.." 

 

He seemed nervous. 

 

"Yes?" Niall smiled. 

 

"I know this might be a little late, but I was wondering if you'd like to be my date to Homecoming next week?" 

 

This made the blonde feel all gushy on the inside, he couldn't help but his arm up and let out a muffled 'yes' in excitement. "Yes, that sounds great. I'd love to." He tried not to gush. 

 

"Okay, good. I didn't want to overwhelm you so soon, but your so cute, I had to ask." 

 

"Awee.." Niall let out a yawn right after, his eyes watered around the corners. 

 

"Well I'll let you sleep yeah?" 

 

"Alright, see you tomorrow okay. Goodnight, Sleeptight Zayn." The blonde smiled. 

 

"Sweet dreams cutie, night."


	3. Halloween Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still follows 'Halloween' storyline, but theres some original writing. I do not own One Direction or the Halloween series.

October 31st 2014

 

~ ~"Good morning Haddonfield, it is Friday, October 31st, another glorious morning. The birds are chirping and the sun is shining. The high of today is 68 with a low of 53 degrees. Perfect fall weather for trick-or-treating tonight, I recommend to bundle up and keep warm. Happy Halloween folks!... Oh and one more thing, don't forget to show support for our Haddonfield High Timber Wolves as they travel to Trayvon to play the Lynard High Cyclones football team. Good Luck boys, and Goooo TIMBER WOLVES!!" ~~

 

"98.5, home of classic radio, Doo Woppp." 

"Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung  
Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung  
Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung  
Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung  
Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
(Bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
(Bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
(Bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over----" 

 

Niall lowered down the radio as he sat down on one of the stools lining the kitchens granite island, the smell of bacon and pancakes filled his nose making his stomach rumble. 

 

"Good morning Ni." Maura said over the popping sound of the frying bacon. "Your dad wanted to know if you could drop that envelope off at the Myers house.. Apparently it's peaked someone's interest." She waved her hand over to a yellow package on the counter. 

 

The blue eyed boy reached to grab it, weirded out that the house was still standing. He would of thought that the city had ordered its demolish by now. He still remembers all the stories of it being haunted from when he was in elementary school. "Well I guess Ill get going, I have a biology quiz this morning.." He trailed off in thought hoping Andy was not intent on skipping class again, the blonde did not want to be alone. 

 

"What? Your not going to eat?"

 

Niall shook his head while standing up from his stool, "nahh I'll probably get something at school." 

 

"Alright, have a good day then." Maura smiled. "Oh wait, are you still babysitting Louis tonight? His mother asked me at the supermarket yesterday wondering if you had made other plans since its Halloween and all.." 

 

"Nope, no plans. " The blue eyed boy replied as he grabbed his backpack. Before leaving he padded back to the plate of bacon on the counter and grabbed 3 pieces. His mother just smiled knowingly.

 

\---////-////-////-////

 

"Hey Niall!! Wait!!" A familiar voice screamed. 

 

The blonde turned to see Louis running across the street towards him while trying to keep his beanie from falling on the road.

 

A rosy cheeked Louis finally reached him, his cerulean eyes ever so energetic. "So my mom said you were still coming over tonight?" 

 

They began to walk side by side along the sidewalk, the cool morning breeze moved around the fallen leaves on the dew moistened ground only creating cooler air despite the warm sunshine. 

 

"Yep, its just gonna be you and me kiddo." Niall stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets to keep them warm.

 

Louis brushed his fringe out of his face, "Cool..can we carve a pumpkin and watch scary movies?" He went on, "and like can we watch the really scary ones because Im tired of seeing Casper over and over again."

 

"Sure, I'll bring the pumpkin. I'm not sure about the movies though, your mom doesn't want you watching that stuff." He patted the top of the smaller boy's knitted blue beanie. 

 

"Yeah, yeahhh..." 

 

Then for a few moments only the sound of their soft steps on the orange and red littered sidewalk could be hear. 

 

"Niall?" Louis finally spoke up. 

 

"Yes?." 

 

"Do guys who like guys really stick their penis's up each others butts?" 

 

The blue eyed boy gasped before almost tripping on an uneven piece of concrete. As he looked over, he saw the auburn haired boy looking at him as if it was a normal conversation theme. 

 

"Soo..?" 

 

"I think your too young to be thinking about that stuff Lewis." Niall replied, exaggerating the last syllable. 

 

The younger boy huffed, "ewww don't call me that. " The cerulean eyed boy then adjusted his sweater, "plus I'm nearly 12 and a half, I know a lot of stuff already. Like why sometimes my older sister is moody when she visits. Did you know girls bleed from their Va-jay-jays?" 

 

Niall continued walking, "Oh my god, shouldn't you be focusing on little kid stuff still? Like the boogeyman?" 

 

"I'm young not stupid. Anyways the boogeyman doesn't exist. " Louis said confidently. 

 

Niall laughed at the boy's sassiness as he turned and began opening the small rusty fence door to the Myers place. 

 

"Omg! Are you crazy?! Don't go in there!" The auburn haired boy yelled slightly making Niall jump from the sudden increase of noise. 

 

The blonde turned around and flashed a smirk, "and why not?" 

 

Louis was fast to answer, "because... You know.. The boogeyman lives there." He whispered the last word as if the mere sentence would awaken the mythical phantom. 

 

"I thought you said the boogeyman didn't exist?." Niall asked in a mocking tone as he went up the walkway to the front door. 

 

"Yeah, but..." Louis stopped mid-sentence eyeing the actions of the blonde. 

 

The blue eyed boy quickly unzipped his backpack and pulled out the yellow package, but before he fully dispensed it into the door's mail drop, he got an idea. He stuck half of the envelope into the slot and pretended to get stuck doing so. "Oh no Louis! I... I think the boogeyman has me.." He teased pulling back and forth.

 

"Haha very funny.." 

 

Niall chuckled as he let the package fall into the slot. He walked back to a nodding Louis, "what?" The blonde asked smiling. 

 

"Nothing." The smaller boy said rolling his cerulean eyes. 

 

"Relax, the boogeyman isn't real." 

 

-////-////-////-////

 

It was odd, but good that the teachers weren't really feeling in a teaching mood today. For Biology they just took their quiz and ended up watching a movie for the rest of class. During History, they did two worksheets and listened to the their hippie teacher tell personal ghost stories and experiences. It was quite lovely. 

 

To Niall's dismay, he didn't get to see Zayn this morning because the raven haired boy had ended up having a dentist appointment with a specialist concerning his wisdom teeth in the next town over. So the blonde wouldn't see him till after lunch. Still though, he had received some cute texts from the tanned boy so it wasn't that bad.

 

The day had ended up going pretty quick. Andy, Landon and Niall had ended up going to the library for their free period that they shared. The boys were trying to convince Niall to watch over Harry Styles, a scapegoat that Andy had concocted. 

 

"Come on it will work trust me, I'll just walk Harry to the Tomlinson's and then Paul will pick me up from there." Andy said, messing with the pages in his chemistry book. 

 

Niall tapped his pen on the table a bit nervous and unsure, "But what if Harry's parents come home early? I'll feel really bad for lying." 

 

"They won't, their going to a Halloween party, Harry's mother loves a good party. I'm pretty sure they won't be in till midnight, maybe even later than that." Landon added. 

 

Andy perked up, looking at Landon, "Omg that is so true, remember that one time we babysat together?" 

 

Niall's gaze fluttered towards the window only to see a figure watching him from across the street. It was completely out of place, especially since the person was wearing a white mask. It was eerie as fuck, more so that this person should not be able to see him from the third story, but there it was, watching him emotionlessly. 

 

"Niall?." Andy's voice caused Niall to turn away . 

 

Both boys were looking at the blonde, "what?" He questioned. 

 

"So are you in?" 

 

He knew they wouldn't stop trying to persuade him. "Yeah I guess." Niall gave in with a huff. 

 

"Yes!" Andy blurted out unaware of the librarian just beyond a couple of book shelfs. 

 

"Excuse me, but I must remind you that this is indeed a library." An old lady with thick rimmed glasses peeked out from a wooden shelf casting her enlarged bug eyes at the three boys. 

 

Andy looked down, "Sorry Mrs. Spid..Striker..." He replied sheepishly while Landon and Niall muffed a couple giggles. 

 

She gave them one last look before preceding to the other side of the building to where the computers were. 

 

The boys laughed a bit more, but when Niall looked out through the window again, the figure was gone. 

 

-////-////-////-////

 

From Zayn-- Friday 10-31-14  
2:15pm   
I'm back (: meet me in the art studio yeah? 

\-------------------------

 

From Niall--Friday 10-31-14  
2:20pm  
Alright ^-^ Be there in a few.

\-----------------------

 

It was pretty easy for the blonde to get out of English, the teacher liked him, all he did was ask a simple, "can I use the bathroom?" 

 

Niall was still thinking about the figure he saw today during his free period. To be honest he was beginning to think he hallucinated the whole thing because nothing about it made sense. It must be the lack of sleep. 

 

Slowly he made his way to the other side of campus, since the art studio was on the same side as the band room. There was a few students who he didn't know wondering about with photography cameras around their necks, some were trying to get the perfect picture of the beautiful fall colored trees. He's guessing they had a project coming up for their photography class, maybe he could sign up next semester to try it out; it looked fun. 

 

As he went into the art building, Niall noticed the sudden quietness that engulfed the hallway as the door shut. The lights were off, which caused the blonde to find the light switch. He brushed along the walls until the familiar tool touched his fingers. Niall flipped it up waiting for the sudden brightness, but nothing happened; just darkness. 

 

The blue eyed boy called out for the raven haired teen, "Zayn!"

 

No answer. Niall got his phone out, hastily typing a text. 

 

From Niall--Friday 10-31-14  
2:30pm   
Here in art building, lights don't work. Where are you??? :/ 

\-------------------------------------

 

The sound of Zayn's phone echoed down the hallway. The blonde shut his eyes muttering "fuck," under his breath as he struck up the courage and began walking down the hall to the art studio. Millions of scenarios filled his mind, most of them involving the figure that was watching him earlier today which only made Niall feel worst. The teen entered the art studio being thankful for the small amount of light from the windows seeping in. As he walked a few steps towards a table, the blonde spotted Zayn's phone. The hairs on his neck pricked up just before he reached for the device, there was someone behind him. 

 

"Boo!" 

 

Niall's heart beat wildly against his rib cage as he ran towards the other side of the table, only to turn back and see Zayn laughing. "You fucking jerk!" He yelled. "You scared the shit out of me." Niall grabbed the closest thing to him and chucked it right at the tanned boy. To his joy, it hit Zayn on the chest causing the hazel eyed boy to say 'ouch'. 

 

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that it's Halloween and I wanted to make sure you got at least one good scare." Zayn rubbed where the paint brush hit, "plus I really want to hug you right now, I missed you." 

 

Niall frowned, "Zayn Malik, you are very lucky that I don't just hit you again, I really did get scared." 

 

"I know I know... I'm sorry..." The raven haired boy looked down. 

 

The blonde let out a huff before walking up to Zayn and taking his hand, "I missed you today." His heart fluttered when those beautiful hazel eyes met his, especially when the smile came. 

 

Zayn wrapped his arms around the smaller boy bringing him closer so that the blonde's head rested on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a few seconds, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of each others touch. "It sucks that I have to go out of town yet again for the game tonight, I wish we could of spent Halloween together." Zayn spoke up.

 

"Yeah me too, but it's alright I'm babysitting so it will keep me busy." Niall half smiled into Zayn's shoulder. 

 

"I'm really sorry about scaring you though, I hope you know it wasn't meant to hurt you." 

 

The smaller boy looked up to see the sincerity in Zayn's eyes, it made him kind of feel bad. "It's alright honestly... In a non weird way, it was kinda hot." He said trying to add comedy to the situation. 

 

Zayn smirked seductively, "oh really?" 

 

The blonde giggled, "yes, if you haven't noticed, your really pretty. All the girls just adore you." 

 

"Oh I know." Zayn said vainly putting his head up; teasingly of course. 

 

Niall cooed sarcastically, "oh so humble of you." This caused both of them to laugh a bit until they ended up kissing. 

 

"I missed you Niall." Zayn mumbled into the kiss while wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller boy's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and kudos appreciated (: So sorry for the lack of updates :/ I've been busy with my college courses, I'm currently doing a research paper. Plus I'm an instructor for my old high schools marching band and winterline just started. Ugh. Hopefully I'll update more after this semester ends. Thanks for reading! See you next time. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you'd like (: anything is appreciated!


End file.
